Episode 7313 (9th April 2010)
Plot Leanne informs Peter she won't be at work today. Peter fears their relationship is finished. Janice is put out to see that Trevor's bed has not been slept in. John's former teacher colleague Colin turns up in the café with the news that he's emigrating. He invites John to his leaving party tonight. John's not keen. Leanne calls into the Rovers and apologises to Michelle. She asks Ciaran for his help with a surprise for Peter. Fiz talks John into attending Colin's leaving do. Janice calls Trevor's phone. She's shocked when it rings in Carla's office. Carla gives it to Janice to return and instructs her to respect her privacy. Janice is gutted. Rosie brings her boyfriend Kyle round for tea and introduces him to Kevin. Leanne bumps into her former colleague Cheryl and invites her to the Rovers. Sophie meets up with Sian and informs her of how Ryan tried to kiss her. Sian's incensed and drags Sophie along to confront him. Ciaran lures Peter to the Rovers where he's shocked to find Ken, Deirdre, Simon and Leanne waiting. Leanne kisses him before dropping down on one knee and producing an engagement ring. Peter's stunned and accepts her proposal. John and Fiz arrive at Colin's house for the party. Ryan and Sian argue. Ryan denies everything and accuses Sophie of fancying him and trying to split them up. Sian wonders if this could be true. Sophie leaves, devastated. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Colin Fishwick - David Crellin *Kyle - Tachia Newall *Charlotte - Becky Hindley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Bedroom *Colin Fishwick's house - Living room, kitchen and exterior Notes *First appearance of Cheryl Gray. *There was only one episode broadcast on Friday 9th April at 7.30pm to allow for transmission of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire at 8.00pm. An additional episode was broadcast on Sunday 11th April. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne turns the tables on Peter and plans a surprise of her own after finding the engagement ring he intended to give her; Sophie refuses to keep Ryan's actions secret from Sian, forcing her friend to choose between them; Rosie brings her footballer boyfriend home; and John is invited to an old friend's leaving party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,780,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes